The Molecular Morphology Core (MMC) will provide technical expertise, assistance, equipment, and training to those investigators who will need to analyze their experiments using microscopic and morphometric techniques. Expertise and training will be provided by core personnel in the following areas: (1) routine light and electron microscopy, (2) immunohistochemistry and immunoelectron microscopy, (3) in situ hybridization histochemistry, (4) autoradiography, (5) photomicroscopy, and (6) morphometry. In addition, the MMC will facilitate the acquisition, processing and storage of experimental and control tissues; maintain standards and quality control for histochemical procedures; and assist in the development of new techniques as needed. The MMC will also assist in the immunohistochemical analysis of human biopsy and autopsy material related to neonatal respiratory distress syndrome, hyaline membrane disease, bronchopulmonary dysplasia, acinar dysplasia, interstitial lung disease, and congenital cystic adenomatoid malformation. The primary objective of these studies will be to correlate patterns of surfactant protein expression and cellular proliferation with that of the transcription factors TTF-1, HNF-3, and HFH-8, and/or with the growth factors TGF-alpha, TGF-beta, FGF-VII (KGF), GM-CSF and their respective receptors as outlined in Projects I - V. Clinical and diagnostic information pertinent to these samples will be collected and maintained in the Clinical Core by Dr. Robert Baughman.